


Home

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And I like rain ok, Husbands, M/M, blowjob, fishing au, kinda cheesy, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam go fishing to get away from the tour. </p><p>Or</p><p>When the boys finally have time alone to rekindle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little raw but I wanted to share it because I don`t feel as though I can do anything else with it. So I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr!!!! (Romancemesomeziam)

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," mumbled Zayn, fingers tightly wrapped around the edge of the boat, his leather clad feet scrapping the tin floor with uncertainty.

Gazing up, Liam could see Zayn struggle to stay balanced as he edged towards the seat at the front of the small boat, his life jacket making him fumble with every step. He was clearly dressed for the city, having brought no outdoor clothing and stubbornly refusing to take Liam's, even though most days they shared the entirety of their closets.

"Because you love me," simply replied Liam, the answer free to be said out loud for once as he tossed in his own life jacket before stepping in, fishing rods in hand as well as live worms to be used as bait.

"Starting to reconsider that," stuttered Zayn as he carefully turned to take his seat, now facing Liam, his face etched with fear and preoccupation. "We won't sink right?," he asked for the hundredth time, glaring in Liam's direction because he wasn't wearing his life vest, an argument they'd been having for the past hour.

 Shaking his head with an amused grin, Liam, tugged on the ignition string, the small motor roaring to life with a smoke show. A few nearby birds flew away, scared by the unfamiliar sound filling the deserted valley.

"Its perfectly safe, babe," Liam added for good measure, leaning forward to quickly comfort Zayn by squeezing his thigh. He allowed his fingers to linger a few seconds, causing his hand to be snatched into an embrace, boney fingers intertwining with his.

"Since when do you listen to Louis's ideas anyways?" asked Zayn, his hold on Liam's hand almost painful, as the small craft made its way through the clear water, bobbing with the tide. It was still early morning, the sky lit up from multicolored sun rays that would soon be covered by the growing clouds, birds skimming the shoreline, fetching their breakfast.

In normal circumstances Liam knew Zayn wouldn't be caught dead awake at this hour, unless Paul was dragging the boy from his bunk to an interview or a photo shoot. But here was Zayn, bright eyes looking terrified as he held on to Liam.

Shrugging, Liam forced the motor into second speed, the wind now licking at his skin, making him shiver as he watched Zayn licking his lips, no doubt itching for a cigarette.

"I like nature," he tried, not completely convinced by his own answer, knowing that there was so much more to why he'd chosen to listen to Louis. The word, alone came to his mind for one.

"Land is natural," whined Zayn, biting at his lower lip, fingers reaching for the pack of Marlboros usually in his pocket only to come back empty. They'd both agreed to leave the smokes back in cabin, trying to follow doctors orders to give it up. "We didn't have to ride out into a tin box of doom in the middle of a lake to drown in order to become one with nature."

Liam smiled, use to Zayn's dramatics when faced with something he disliked. "Its just water, babe" he grinned, angling the boat towards a peer that was said to be a great fishing spot during early season.

And Zayn stayed quiet, because truthfully, they both wanted to be here, far from reality and the world that usually surrounded them.

They loved their lives, the fans and everything that came with their careers but sometimes it was simply too much, overwhelming their every sense. So they needed an escape, places they could go that grounded them and brought them back to the simple lads they still were. Because even though they stood on stage in front of millions, their names being chanted by adoring fans, they all held the same insecurities than they had on X Factor.

Liam still stood before the mirror every morning, half naked, flexing his arms and pulling at the skin of his stomach, hesitant to allow himself the pleasure of enjoying his body. He always feared he'd regain the chubbier cheeks he had carried around for so long, and that people would call him names again. He hated the fact that he accorded any importance to others interest in his own body, yet when faced with the world's projection of himself, Liam found himself shaking with insecurity.

But every morning, skin etched with black and yellow ink would wrap around his waist anchoring him to an indescribable feeling. It was more than love and acceptance, it was like being the axis the world spun upon. It was like the smallest spark inside his heart would spread through his body and expanding into a burning ball of fire, consume him fully. Zayn was his safeguard, the lighthouse guiding him every time he got lost in his own mind, fetching him away from darkness.

Those fingers tracing his abs, causing shivers to run up his spin were the reason Liam could walk around every day and be so courageous. He faced the crowds, the media, the love and the critic only because he knew that every morning, those fingers would walk across his body and remind him who he was. He was Liam Payne-Malik,  the fairly new name always tingling across his tongue. He adored the sound of it, even more when it was laced with sleep, coming from swollen lips ghosting across his neck.

Unconsciously Liam brushed his finger over the gun metal black ring around Zayn's fingers, turning the promise in between thumb and forefinger out of habit he'd developed ever since he'd added the jewelry to Zayn's long fingers, finding comfort in the gesture.

"Can you hear it?," asked Zayn once they had settled a few feet away from the shore, rods thrown casually in the water.

Frowning Liam gazed around, watching a nearby eagle perched upon the highest branch of a tree, the silence echoing between mountains.

"Its almost eerie," Liam agreed, watching the spoon of his line spin as he reeled in closer to the boat. He swung the rod back again, sending the line flying before it dropped with a clinky sound into the clear watered lake.

He could feel Zayn's eyes on him, following his every movement as he leaned into the ridge of the small ship, his feet dangling off the edge.

"You're going to tip us over," reprimanded Zayn, pushing his weight in the opposite direction, trying to level out the boat who barely rocked with the movement.

Huffing, Liam smiled, reaching out to thread his fingers through Zayn's hair as the sun peeked through the cloudy sky, casting luminous shadows across the boy's features.

"Relax babe," he laughed as Zayn glared in his direction, a childish pout forming upon his lips. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Its barbaric," argued Zayn, taking hold of the sharpie behind his ear and uncapping it, drawing a black heart upon the silver tin bench.

The movement had Liam's thighs quivering, remembering the familiar felt tip against his own skin from the previous night, words of passion and promises still marking his skin.

He watched Zayn keep adorning the boat with goofy characters, swirls of black curling around themselves to quickly create a complex whole.

Forgetting all the fish below, Liam sat up, dragging his feet back into the small metallic confines. He stretched, his muscles rolling with stiff movements, from being cramped into a car for 12 hours yesterday before being dropped off by Paddy, completely isolated from civilization.

 All he had access to for the next few days was a modest wooden cabin, stocked with the bare necessities to survive, some regular camping food, all to be grilled on open fire and most importantly, Zayn.

Liam had an abundant access to his husband, one he wish to drown in for the next few days. He wanted to indulge himself in the pleasures that the other man's body offered, missing the feeling of taunt skin against his mouth and of thin nails scrapping at his scalp. The tour had been long and tedious, filled with too many sleepless nights in separate beds. Too often had exhaustion over taken both of them, ruining the plans they'd made of sweet, lingering kisses and romantic dates. They often traded those in for quick naps in between recording session, spooning on a lumpy pull out couch or even dirty make out session in closet scattered across the world.

 But Liam was tired of associating the smell of cleaning products to the delectable taste of Zayn's lips. This week he planned to rehabilitate himself with the aroma of the man he knew, and maybe that should start now he thought as he kneeled on the uneven surface beneath him.

The minute his knees made contact with the tin, resonating through the picturesque landscape, Zayn's hand stopped, fingers curling around the marker as the boy's amber eyes came up to meet Liam's own.

"My baba took me fishing once," started Zayn out of nowhere, the pad of his fingers running across the stubble peppered along Liam's jaw, which twitched from the light sensation. "I was shit at it, kept pricking myself with the hooks and didn't have the heart to stab the worms with it either".

"That's because you're too good for this world", whispered Liam, as he crawled forward, the truth sounding so loud when there was no one else around to hear it.

Ever since their journey had begun, Liam always feared how it would change them, desperately clinging to the shy boy he'd met at McDonalds, the same one that almost changed his entire destiny by refusing to dance before a crowd.

"I'm not," said Zayn, leaning forth to press his forehead to Liam's. The moment quickly building into an intense reconnection, the air between them thick with tension from the past slowly fading.

Liam hummed in disagreement, his skepticism obvious but he had long learned not to argue with his husband. He knew all too well how talented Zayn was with words, turning anything and everything into a linguistic demonstration of his impressive vocabulary. The boy had a silver tongue, witty and smart that could differ any argument, but that wasn't the ability Liam had planned to exploit at the moment.

It was the first time they allowed themselves to bathe in each other's presence, the skin on skin feeling electrifying. The previous night, had been a blur of ripped clothing and bruises, their bodies marked by their impatience. Too many nights had been lost in foreign cities, this isolated lake now turning into their home and haven to compensate. They desperately needed this, the solitude but mostly the connection.

Leaning in, Liam pressed his lips delicately to Zayn's, allowing the pressure to smoothly shift into a true kiss. Their mouths molded around one another, maybe out of habit but Liam liked to think it was because of destiny. Their bodies simply fit together, his bigger form now cradled between the comfort of Zayn's thighs.

"Missed this," murmured Zayn, lips smoothing their way along Liam's neck.

This time Liam sighed in agreement, allowing his hands to delve under the blown up material of the life jacket, unhooking it.

"Liam," Zayn warned, his own cold hand coming to cover Liam's.

"Relax," repeated Liam, unbuttoning the older boy's jeans, pushing the life vest away to have better access. "I'm here".

And Liam didn't need to say the, "you're safe" because it was a given between them, words that always stayed silent but were meant in every touch and kiss. It was in the vows they'd whispered to each other surrounded by their boys and their closes family, in a cramped room between quick destinations. It was in the elegantly designed ring they swapped every other day, deciding that they preferred to share the same, then each have one. It was a secret that didn't need to be screamed on roof tops or plastered in gossip magazines because they had long learned that the only thing that mattered was their love.

"We shouldn't do this here," argued Zayn, eyebrows furrowed but his voice cracking with interest.

"And why not?" smirked Liam, hand covering his husband's hard on,  applying just enough pressure to extract a strained moan. "You don't like blowjobs anymore unless there's a chance of me getting caught with your dick down my throat?"

With a groan, Zayn rolled his eyes, quickly threading his fingers through Liam's hair to pull him forth, their lips meeting with a little more desperation. It wasn't meant to start anything, a simple touch of flesh against flesh, but as always it evolved into more. There was a connection between them, a pull that kept their mouths fused together, it was a magnetism that they had long fought and learned that they would always lose. They were meant to fall into one another, to be the completion the other needed, to join and mold into one.

"I need to taste you," Liam moaned, their lips still attached together, his tone drunk from the kiss.

Nodding, Zayn leaned back, arms coming to rest behind him on the bench, acting as a supporting agent.

Liam could already see the affect of their kiss from the blush high upon Zayn's cheeks, his eyes hooded as he watched Liam pull at his jeans. There was a rumble that spread through the sky, announcing the upcoming rain but they both ignored it, simply too enthralled in each other to care.

And Liam loved to do this, to take his time and drag out the pleasures they had been robbed of too many times over the course of the past years.  Skimming his fingers over Zayn's inner thigh, he marveled at the smooth skin erupting in goose bumps, his tongue tingling with anticipation. He was accustomed to the gasp that lost itself in the wind, his own breathing quickening as he found his way down, pressing lingering kisses along the taunt skin.

"Don't tease," he heard Zayn whine, as he felt the pressure of legs being wrapped around his shoulders, coming to rest against his back, bringing his face in exactly where it was wanted.

Smiling to himself, Liam fell into reason, mouthing at the thin cotton material before delving in, tasting the musky scent he'd grown addicted to as he licked at the head of Zayn's dick. Immediately, fingers were pushing his head down, yet pulling his hair as if demanding he stop, the boy beneath him obviously struggling with desire.

Liam took that as an incentive, wrapping his lips around Zayn's length to take him down further, forcing his throat to relax under the pressure. And even when he choked, pulling away sloppily before urging himself back down, Zayn never once stopped moaning. They lost each other in the feeling, Liam's ears ringing with nothing but the delicious sounds Zayn was desperately trying to contain.

"You don't have to hide anymore," Liam hummed around Zayn, his voice barely recognizable.

The response was a filthy string of curses, punctuated with careless thrusts that Liam struggled to keep up with. He could feel the boat rock as Zayn's thrust kept coming, fucking into his mouth, obviously forgetting where they were. Running his hands up Zayn's thighs, Liam worked his fingers to the other's waist, anchoring him to place. The whines intensified as Zayn was pinned to the tin bench, body bucking from need and pleasure, but restrained.

"Leeyum," sobbed Zayn,  nails marking the back of Liam's neck, brands that would most probably never fade.

And Liam only nodded, pushing further as always, further than his own limits, to the point where he had tears in his eyes and knew his voice would be fucked for days, but he didn't care. He didn't have thousands of fans to impress, or journalists to flirt with. All he had to do for the next few days was remind his husband just how love he was, how beautiful and important he was. And so, Liam allowed Zayn full access to his body, letting go of his waist, and masochistically enjoyed have his throat fucked.  

Taking his hand to build the tension further, Liam traced the edge of his own lips stretched around Zayn with his thumb, earning a growl and a sharp pull of his hair. Opening his eyes, he looked up, lips still tightly wrapped around Zayn to find the boy breathless above him, pupils shot and lips bloody, swollen from being constantly bitten.

"Please," said Zayn, fingers painfully digging into Liam's neck as their eyes met. The trust and vulnerability thrown Liam's way matched the booming sound of the approaching thunder, his heart aching from the demonstration.

To anyone else, Liam knew this would simply be a blowjob, a sexual favor with no meaning but to them it was so much more. It was the crack in the dam that had everything they'd been holding back breaking through the barriers and flooded them entirely.

When Zayn finally came, Liam's name echoing loudly around them, the world seem to implode. The sky's rivers fell upon them, soaking them within minutes as they barely moved, Liam's head lulling against Zayn's knee as he attempted to breathe.

"And you?" finally asked Zayn, the words resonating with the pouring rain. But Liam only shook his head, too weak or content to move from where he was, even if he could feel the water rising in the boat, his shirt saturated and his dick pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans .

"I think its the first time you really feel like my husband," Zayn whispered after a few minutes, hands rubbing gentle patterns into Liam's wet skin, no effort to shield them from the rain.

Frowning, his mind still clouded with lust as he pulled away, Liam looked up at Zayn through the showering rain, his husband's face suddenly illuminated from purple lightening.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Shrugging, Zayn cupped Liam's face, stroking his cheek with callous thumbs as they shared a sweet kiss, nothing more than a press of lips that painfully resembled their first ever. The rain hid the fact that silent tears strolled down Zayn's face, emotion rocking him deeply as they sat in the middle of nowhere, alone with no money, fame or fans yet nothing felt so familiar.

"Whenever we have time off, I always go home to my family," breathed Zayn, a glowing smile spreading across his plush lips. "And now here I am when we have time off. With you. My home, my family".

The feeling that engulfed Liam made him speechless, as he pulled Zayn down into another kiss, expressing everything that word's couldn't. And as he traced the small triangle upon Zayn's wrist, his husband doing the same to the square upon his finger, forming a childish design of a home, Liam smiled against his husband's lips, whispering the only thing that made sense.

"Home".


End file.
